Philosophers Could Agrue All They Wanted
by Flippy's
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke meet again.


Hello, I have literally not written on this site for five years. And reading over my old stories and introductions, I can clearly see the change in me and my writing. LOL Its slightly terrible to admit but I feel like I hit my peak in writing in High School and now I am just too preoccupied with other things to dedicate time to writing fanfictions. Especially to animes that I may or may not have ever really watched. And I may be cruxified for admitting this, but I've only seen Naruto up to the first season. I was inspired by other's fanfictions opposed to the actual manga/anime. I don't have the patince to watch or read all of Naruto (I also feel I've hit my anime/mange peak in High School too), but I do appreciate the characters and storyline (I've read up on the events in the series and the characters histories). So, for any flames I may get for admitting that, I am willing to accept them. Otherwise I hope you enjoy this drabble and please do not expect or get your hopes up that this will be continued. If you didn't already pick up on it, I am not a very consistant or constant writer. I really feel like this would make for a good introduction to a story and I would love if I inspired someone to write one, as many authors have inspired me to write this drabble! :)

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS

* * *

She opened the door and there he was.

The man was who supposed to be dead.

The man that if he wasn't dead, had come to kill her.

And if he killed her than his death would have been in vain and the village would burn because of it.

Their eyes met, green irises on black, color meeting the absence of color, the absence of life. After all he was supposed to be dead, what kind of life could his eyes have?

She made the move to close the door, there would be no use running now. She had tried to run, they had tried to hide her, but now she was exposed. As exposed as she always was in his presence. There was something about his dark eyes that had always made her feel exposed, that always made her feel not good enough, even though she was.

She dropped the grocery bags to the ground; the food she had bought to make dinner was no longer necessary. She was going to die now anyways, she didn't need food to sustain her. His eyes never left hers as she placed her keys on the table next to her and dropped her gear on the ground in front of them.

She was smart.

She knew that he was more powerful than her.

And philosophers could argue all they wanted about whether it was nobler to accept death or fight it; she knew that she was no match for him. She rather die with all her energy and charka attached then as an empty vessel like he was.

She waited for him to make the next move. But he hadn't moved since she walked through the door. It would have been a romantic thought at one point in her youth, him so stunned by her that he couldn't move, couldn't breathe, but she knew that wasn't the case. It had never been. Revenge and anger were the only feelings he had.

And she had triggered at least one of them. Which one she wasn't sure. It was very logical it could be both, but they were one in the same in his eyes, so really she had caused both the feelings of wanting revenge and anger to cloud his midnight eyes, as he stared at her. She should have felt doom, should have felt fear, danger, and panic. But that had all left her in the past six month, half a year, it still made her pause in awe that her regular life had been halted for that long.

It wasn't until three weeks ago that he was deemed dead and the danger gone, war gone, peace and tranquility replacing the anxiety and fear the village had felt. But here he was, standing in front of her, not apparition of her mind or dreams, but flesh and muscle and malice that was directed at only her.

And Sakura was willing to accept her fate, if fate it was.

"Sasuke. This won't be the end, you know. They'll find you. Not to avenge me, but to save the village. To kill you."

He gave a curt laugh then. The first noise he had made in the ten minutes they had stood there staring at each other. His eyes gleamed anew and he gave an arrogant smirk.

"Oh, Sakura. This is only the beginning."


End file.
